Christmas Surprise
by inatimeofmagic
Summary: Zero Kiryuu hates Christmas. Zero Kiryuu hates Kaname Kuran. What happens when his archenemy pays him an unexpected visit a day before the feast? Christmas Oneshot. Set in S2. Mentions of Yuki, Ichiru, Kaien, Aidou. Warning: light smut, language


The reindeer was observing him from the kitchen window. Or so Zero Kiryuu thought as he gave the glue-on-deer a glare, pouring himself some of Kaien's "Christmas-special" tea and slumping down on a chair. The merry sound of "Jingle Bells" echoed across the school yard, probably some overexcited Day Class Girls who thought that blasting the whole school with the wretched music would result in peace and harmony and...snow. It was the only thing that lacked in the opinion of most of these attending Cross Academy.

It hadn't snowed all December and while Zero couldn't care less, there was nothing the rest of the students craved for more. Instead of bonnets, they had started wearing Santa hats and Yuki had even gone as far to purchase him an "adorable" pair of deer antlers, sneaking up from behind and placing them on top of his head, making him the laughing stock of the entire Night Class. Even that idiot Kuran had barely contained his laughter.

God, how Zero hated Christmas. He was quite sure that there had been a time , a long while ago when decorating the house with Christmas balls in golden and red and silver had been fun and when he'd loved to run around the kitchen for hours baking and decorating cookies and when he'd smiled at his parents faces when they had opened the presents. In that way, nothing much had changed.

He'd been involuntarily engaged in a cookie baking project led by Yuki and Yori.

He'd been forced by Cross to decorate the tree alongside Ichiru and they'd probably strangled themselves with the fairy lights if it hadn't been for Tanaka's constant and vigilant presence.

He'd been dragged to Christmas shopping with Aidou of all people and had been on the edge of his patience when Aidou had shown him expensive suit after expensive suit , expecting to be told in which he looked the best. When they'd spend hours at the perfume shop where Aidou had purchased the most expensive perfumes for his admirers from Day Class, Zero had been ready to make a fast escape. Only the thought of Yuki's disappointment that he hadn't tried to be "nice" to Aidou kept him back at the last second and so he'd remained in the store, picking out a spiraling glass bottle with a scent that reminded him of the long nights by the fire, wrapped in her embrace. He let the shop assistance wrap it in golden paper and when Aidou had smirked, asking him whether it was for a "certain someone", Zero avoided his eyes.

Presents.

For Ichiru..in the end he'd gotten him a warm coat , kept in silvery-blue colours. Ichiru ran around in clothes far too light for this season and Zero couldn't help but worry that he'd catch a cold. With his health records, a high possibility. And Zero cared for him..even if he probably wouldn't admit it even if someone pointed the Bloody Rose at him.

For Kaien he'd purchased a seat of kitchen utensils, knowing about his adoptive fathers obsession with cooking, for Yagari a new hunting knife. Chocolates for Aidou so the narcissistic blond wouldn't turn up on his doorstep holding dramatic speeches about how Zero-kun didn't appreciate their "friendship." Zero was sure to receive a present from him.

As was Yuki.

As was...Kaname.

Bloody Kaname Kuran.

Zero had thrown Kaien out of his room after his adoptive father had attempted to "not so subtly" convince him that he ought to buy the aristocratic asshole a "present" for "everything that he had done for" him. What had Kuran really done? Stood there, casting dismissive eyes at Zero and shaking his head at the "filthy Level E" . Laughing at how pathetic he was and slamming him against walls, threatening him to even come near Yuki. When it was Zero himself who wanted nothing more than Kaname to stay away from her. She was Zero's.._sister_ after all and he'd do anything to protect her. Especially from this bastard, whose only good deed had been being "merciful" enough to let him drink from his oh-so-precious blood when Zero had been bent on the edge of madness. That was _all. _And that made Kuran a hero in all their eyes. Someone to respect even more. Someone to kneel in front and kiss his feet. Someone to stare up from admiring eyes and swear eternal loyalty.

Zero's fingernails dug in the table and he narrowed his eyes in pure disgust. How he despised Kuran. How he wished for once and all to take out to take out his heart with a clean swipe of his knife. Choke his throat until he slid down the wall, dead. Put a bullet through his head. Through his heart. Finish him. Kill him. Be the one to look into his eyes, being the one to smirk this time as he watched Kuran's last breath escape his lips. Hearing the constant beating of his heart fade into monotone silence. How he longed for this. It would be the perfect Christmas present after all. They would call him a murderer, but what did it matter? It was all about getting revenge. And protecting Yuki. Protecting all of them. Wouldn't he be a hero? The sound of the doorbell tore him out of thoughts. Zero sat up, alert. Why would anyone..ring? Kuran and Yuki had keys, Yagari always knocked. Ichiru wouldn't even..

Zero bit his lip and cast a look outside. It was sure to be freezing cold. Not the best condition to be standing outside a door, waiting to be let in if no-one opened. He sighed , then lifted himself of his chair and started walking towards the door. "Coming, Ichiru." he called out, trying to sound uninterested and annoyed, "Wait.." And then he stopped. The presence radiating from the door wasn't Ichiru. Definitely not. Zero's hold tightened. He knew this presence. He despised this presence. He...the thoughts were swirling through his head, making no sense. What ...what should he..should he...and the he acted on impulse and turned the doorknob.

The door swung open. Kaname Kuran stood there in all his overbearing presence, almond-dark eyes vigilant, the corners of his lips curled in a light smile. "What do you want?" Zero said roughly, glaring at him. Kaname sighed and shook his: "Is that all you have to say? How about a "Merry Christmas, Kaname-sama, I'm so glad you're here." That's what any other person would do, just for your information." Had Zero imagine it or had there been an amused twinkle in his eyes? "Well, I'm not the rest, _just for your information_." he gave back, imitating Kuran's tone. At this, the wretched pure blood laughed out. "Still full of anger, Kiryuu?" he asked and Zero felt ridiculed. "Why shouldn't I be?"he forced out between clenched teeth. Kaname shrugged ever so lightly. "I don't know." he said, but in a tone that indicated the opposite, "maybe because-" he took a step towards him and Zero almost backed away, almost- " because it's Christmas tomorrow?"

"Oh...I almost forgot." Zero responded, sarcasm lining his voice. "I should have expected nothing less of you." Kaname was still smiling. And Zero wanted to wipe that smile of his face. But if he said something now...he knew it would escalate. As different as they were, Kuran and him were alike in one aspect: a lack of patience.

"May I enter?" Kaname asked, inclining his head. Zero hesitated. He despised Kuran, just the sight of him made his fingers slide down to his trouser pockets where the bloody Rose was hidden. "Do whatever you want." Zero growled , turning away from him and making his way down the hallway.

He knew Cross expected him to be "host-friendly", which meant that Kuran would get a share in the "special Christmas tea." Zero smirked, as he imagined how he could make it even more special by adding an overdose of salt. "Hang your coat on the wardrobe." he called back, "Even though I don't understand why you are here anyway-" he filled a second cup with tea and tipped a quarter of the salt container inside- "neither Cross nor Yuki are here. And Yagari is out, running errands for the council." "Who said I wanted to talk to them?" A voice by his ear asked. Zero jumped and whirled around. Glared at Kuran who was standing next to him all the sudden, smiling innocently. "Are you kidding me?" Zero growled. "I would never dream of it." Kaname replied.

Suddenly, he reached out with his hand. The silver haired jerked when he felt lean fingers tightening around his wrist. Closing in and squeezing it hard until he gasped in pain. "Let go. What the..?" "If I were you I would stop ruining the drinks I serve my guests." Kaname said, the smile never leaving his face. Zero felt his face heat up. "I didn't.." "Yes, you did." Kuran replied ever so calmly, "After everything you still mean to harm me?" "Let me go." Zero snapped, with violent jerk tearing his hand away. And this time, Kuran let him. Zero stood there, breathing heavily as he brought his hand closer to his chest, rubbing the aching spot with the other. "You can be glad it wasn't poison." Kaname continued, as thought they were in a normal conversation, "If it had been...well, I don't know whether I would have still been so willing to hand out my present to you." Zero stared at him as though Kaname had just claimed that he would perform a stage act singing Merry Christmas in front of the whole school. "My _present_?" "You didn't think you would get one?" Kaname appeared surprised, "But I give all my acquaintances a present..what makes you think you wouldn't get one?"

Zero could do nothing more than stand there, staring at him. He wasn't making sense. They hated each other. Why on earth...but obviously Kaname mistook his expression. "Oh, because I've already given you such a big present?" Kaname said, his smile widening, "how very thoughtful. But no..the _help_ you received from me a few weeks ago..." he reached out again and Zero resisted the urge to flinch back.

Kaname's fingers stroke across his neck, finding the Level-E mark and tracing along it's edges. Kaname's eyes glinted knowingly: "This special help...take it for granted. I help when help is needed." "Oh right, because you're so...giving." Zero spat, unable to contain himself anymore. He turned away from Kaname to face the kitchen window again, feeling the hand leave his neck. "Yes, because I'm so giving." he heard the pure blood reply, not sounding irritated at all, "Everyone has certain characteristics, Kiryuu." "But you do know." Zero growled, "That stating yourself having all those good characteristics makes you an egoistic self-obsessed prat?"

There was silence in which Zero stared outside, the reindeer blocking his view and annoying him to no ends. And then, Kuran laughed. He really laughed. It sounded clear and joyful, as though Zero had been telling him an amusing joke. "Well, everyone likes a good compliment for Christmas, doesn't he?" he stated finally. "Probably." Zero said, his tone emotionless. He was frustrated. A bit of salt in his tea annoyed Kuran, but there was nothing else he could do to make Kuran irritated enough for him to leave? "To your present." he heard Kaname say, "Please, would you follow me?" Zero glanced behind himself. Kuran had re-assumed his smile and was gesturing towards the kitchen door. The silver haired hunter narrowed his eyes: "Why the hell would I follow you? How do I know you don't want to kill me?" "How do I know that _you_ don't want to murder me?" Kaname raised his eyebrows, pointing out the obvious. "I won't" Zero said grudgingly, "Yet."

Kaname made a rather sarcastic noise. "How relaxing. I won't either, not yet."

"Great." was the only thing Zero responded.

"Coming?" Kaname looked at him expectantly.

Zero sighed a little, then clenched his fists and started to walk towards the vampire. "Where?" "To your room, if you don't mind." Kaname said, smiling innocently. "Why ...not." Zero said, a little sceptical at the thought what Kaname would want to show him that was so private that he couldn't just do it here. The vampire trailed behind him on their way to his room, all of Zero's hunter wide alert as the vampires breath tingled in his neck. He pushed open a blank, unpersonalized door. "My room." Zeros personal space consisted of a double bed with a nightstand, a dresser, a wardrobe , a desk with chair and drawers. A pair of trainers stood neatly at the edge of his bed. A jacket was slung across the chair chair. A book on his nightstand. A photo of Yuki right next to it. It didn't even surprise Zero that the latter was the first thing Kaname spotted. He strode across the room,picked up the photograph, smiling ever so slightly: "She is beautiful, isn't she..inside out. Heartwarming. You are lucky to have her as your sister and your friend." "Put it down." Zero said in a low, barely controlled tone. "Are you going to attack me?" Kaname asked nonchalantly, "If I don't.." "Put it _down_." "As you wish." Zero sat down on the bed instead of answering and avoided his eyes. He heard the soft _thunk_ of wood meeting wood as the picture frame was put back on his old spot. "And you...Kaname inclined his head towards the bed,

"Lie down." Zero stared at him in incredibility, considering the possibility that the pure blood had gone mad.

"What?!"

"Lie down." Kaname repeated in a patient voice, "I told you before I will not hurt you. What makes you think I would break that promise?" _Nothing. Just the fact that you are sick bastard which betrays people and blames them for things they haven't done. You pretend to be so wonderful, yet you're the reason why Shizuka is dead and while they are all blaming me. And now you pretend to be so merciful and giving again. I can't stand you. I can't stand you. I can't-_

His breathing stopped and train of thoughts was interrupted as he felt himself fall backwards. A hand on his chest, the same hand that had pushed him just mere seconds ago. Kaname Kuran was right above him, smiling as though nothing had happened. "What the hell?" Zero snapped, recovering form the shock instantly, "What do you think you are doing?" He sat back up, attempting to get down from the bed as soon as possible. But Kaname caught his wrist again, gentler this time. "Back down." he repeated. "No, I will not." Zero growled, "Whatever is going on in your sick little mind.." Kaname sighed in frustration. "I can assure you Kiryuu that there is bad "going on" in my thoughts. Just lie down and try to relax. You will like this?"

"Like _what_?" Zero said harshly.

Pushing someone down on a bed and telling them it was something to "enjoy" had a single meaning for him.

And none he could or would enjoy.

"Lie down and you will know." Kaname smiled mysteriously. Zero tried to glare at him but failed this time. Instead, he gave him an intensive look: "You are not going to hurt me, Kuran? Are you sure of this, pure blood? Maybe you are just trying to get your revenge-" "What revenge?" Kaname cut across him. Placing a finger on Zero's lips to stop him from talking. Almond brown eyes met lilac ones. And for an unknown reason.

Zero felt his breath catch in his throat yet again as Kaname brushed his finger over his lower lip.

"There is no reason for revenge, Kiryuu. In contrary." he smiled, "This is meant to be an ...apology.

For blaming your for Shizuka's death. There was nothing I wanted more than to uphold my reputation. And you right there..with a motive..it was the perfect solution." As though he had sensed Zeros anger before it could boil to the surface , he added quickly: "I know that was wrong and selfish. But I'm going back to the council to prove your innocence. Then, I'm going to spread the evidence for who is the real killer so far in this country that no-one will be able to find it. I will invent fake trails, fake witnesses. It will be forgotten and your name..both our names..shall be cleared. It only served her right after what she did to your family."Kaname removed his hand from Zero's lip, indirectly granting him the right to speak. Silence filled the room. Zero didn't know what to reply. Asking Kaname to why exactly he was doing this would only lead to the pure blood smiling mysteriously again and telling him that there were things that his acquaintances could take for granted.

"But my brother liked her." Zero spoke quietly. "Everyone likes and love someone. And it is impossible to..make everyone happy. Your brother loves Shizuka, but it were also his parents. Who she murdered in cold blood. Now that she's dead, you can feel safer, Kiryuu-kun." "Probably." was the only thing that came to Zeros mind. "Will you lie down now?" Kaname asked , almost insistently. Zero glared daggers at him: "This better be good." he sighed before lying down on the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, just as blank and unpersonalized as any other space in the room.

"And now?"

"Close your eyes." Kaname demanded. The pure blood's face was out of Zero's view. "Why?" the silver haired hunter gave back. "_Because_." Kaname stressed the word, "It is something to..enjoy. And enjoyment is found the best when closing your eyes." "I-" "Ssh." Kaname cut across him. Leaning forward until the lilac eyes found the almond ones again, bending closer and closer until their faces were only inches apart. "I said- close your eyes." Kaname repeated, his eyes sparkling with barely contained amusement. "Fine." Zero grumbled, and did what Kaname had requested. Darkness filled his sight and silence the room. Zero lay there in the dark, not knowing what was going to happen.

What did Kuran mean with relaxing? If he said he wasn't going to hurt him. But he wasn't. Zero hoped to be able to trust him enough on that. All the sudden, he almost jerked up when he felt a hand run down his chest, the fingers caressing his shirt. A second hand joined the first, gliding down his ribs, stroking and squeezing his skin at different intervals. Zero tried to twist free, but all the sudden the first hand was on his chest again and holding him down with inhuman power. As he opened his eyes, he met Kaname's unwavering gaze: "Is this hurting, Kiryuu-kun?" he demanded,

"Am I-" he let his right hand travel down Zero's ribs again, causing the hunter to shiver in anticipation, "_hurting _you?"

Zero wanted to snap at him yet again and tell him to go away with his creepy actions. To find someone else to finger.

That was, until he realized that the touch of Kaname's hand on it's skin...that it felt too good to be just shoved away.

"It's..fine." he managed to say,

"Good." Silence. " Just continue."

"Excellent." Kaname smirked and all the sudden, his left hand was undoing the buttons of Zero's shirt. The right traveled upwards until it on his shoulders and began to massage the area. Kaname's hand was calming, gentle, relaxing. No, _he, Zero,_ was beginning to relax. It angered him as much as it embarrassed him- why was he so willing to lie down at Kaname's mercy? It was ridiculous.

He gasped as a cold hand contacted with his bare chest. Kaname had managed to open all of the buttons and had pushed the only protection, Zero's shirt, aside. "Ssh." Kaname whispered and it didn't sounded mocking, "There were are. Kiryuu-kun..come on..close the eyes..."

Zero did what he'd been told without knowing why. Soon, both the vampires hands were circling on his chest, fine fingers traveling down to his abdomen, the left hand going down further. Over his leg, to his thigh..."Kaname." Zero growled, despite everything. "I will not hurt you, Kiryuu-kun. I thought you knew that. So I will not be doing anything...against your wishes." Zero's eyes flared open. Ignoring on purpose the position he was in- lying on his bed with his archenemy above him, who was taking the most sadistic advantage of his body and who was now claiming to abide his wishes. "Kaname Kuran respecting somebody's wishes- what happened?" Zero asked in mock-surprise, "Is the world about to end?"

Kaname rolled his eyes and then bent his head forward until his head were by Zero's air. "How disrespectful." he whispered, the words tingling with the scent of night and roses, "I think some punishment is due, don't you?" Zero swallowed, but then realized – when the vampire was facing him again- that his eyes were still joking. Well, two could play at one game."Oh, I can't wait to...receive that.." he drawled out sarcastically. "Oh, you shall." Kaname smirked a little, and then, his left hand was on Zero's upper arm, holding him down and fangs..fangs...were grazing down the hunters chest. The arousal was immediate. Zero gasped and twitched and Kaname's grip on his arm tightened- not in a hurting way, but in a rather commanding way. The fangs had found his abdomen. The hunter was shivering, clutching the mattress with all his strength. "Don't bite me." he managed to say, gasping even as he was talking. Kaname cocked his head to one side, observing him mockingly: "But where is all the fun?"

Had it not been for the immense sensation the vampire caused in his body, Zero would have pushed him away and thrown out of his room at that very second.

"No biting." he said, as though he was talking to a little child.

"Pitiful." Kaname remarked, "Well, I'll have to find other means for your enjoyment, then, don't I?"

"You-"

"Ssh." Kaname said. Zero fell silent.

Fingers were trailing up his chest, brushing over his throat, over the hunters mark. Fangs along side them, not biting, but piercing the skin and making Zero jump when they hit a particularly sensitive spot. Kaname's legs on his thighs, holding him down. "Rather dominant, Kuran?" Zero asked, pulling himself together not to let a sound slip he didn't want the vampire to hear. Kaname laughed: "I'm the head of the highest vampire family in rank in the pure blood society. If I would be _pleasing" _he felt Zero's chest yet again, causing the hunter to gasp, "anyone else this way, they would be on their knees begging me not to stop. Never forget what I'm offering you."

"I will certainly _not _beg." Zero said, his tone dark , angered at Kaname's constant self-glorification. "_Yet_." Kaname merely replied.

Zero didn't have even have time to utter a coherent answer. The breath was taking out of his lungs as, the hand leaving his chest and finding his thighs again, the other one cupping his right cheek, Kaname's lips melted with his own.

Where he had been gentle everywhere else on his body, in the kiss, Kaname was demanding, harsh, mirroring an unknown craving. Zero was unresponsive the first seconds, as he did not believe what he was just experiencing. It was surely to be a ...dream. Just an insane dream. When Kaname's kiss grew even more demanding, however, Zero found the strength to kiss back. The rush, the stir inside his body made him lurch forward again, only for Kaname to press him further down. Fingernails, not his own, dug in his legs. Tore in the flesh. Zero gasped again, this time out of pain. Kaname ended the kiss and looked at him apologetically: "Forgive me. I didn't mean to"

"Do it again." Zero didn't know it was him that had spoken the words. They sounded unfamiliar on his tongue and Kaname's bewildered expression supported this. "Do what again?" "What you just did. Claw them." His breathing was rash, uncontrolled: "Claw them again." He stared at Kuran determinedly until the pure blood smirked: "Masochistic, Kiryuu?" he asked, in the same tone that Zero has used seconds ago.

"This is for my enjoyment, isn't it?" the silver haired hunter replied instead.

"Yes."

"So do what I say."

Kaname smiled and quickly pressed a kiss on waiting lips.

"Of course."

Then he crashed down on them again, hungry and craving and Zero felt an unknown thirst that needed- needed to be quenched.

He kissed back with equal force, his own fingers wrapping around Kaname's neck. Kaname continued to kiss him even as he started trailing down his chest again, clawing in the skin every now and then, causing the hunter to moan pleasurably. "Do you like this?" Kaname asked heatedly, in between kisses, resting his head on Zero's chest, his gaze drilling through the lilac eyes , _"Do you like this_?" "Yes." Zero whispered, meeting his gaze, "For some..reason.." "Not everything can be explained with reason, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname answered, his lips curving in a smile "If you like it...then I will continue." With this, sleek fingers ran down his spine. Shivers followed afterwards.

Zero soon forgot his vow. He begged as he had never before in his life. Begged because he was afraid the wonderful sensation would stop and he would be left on his own in his room, alone. But Kaname didn't stop. In the course of the heated action, Zero forced him to remove his shirt but that was everything. He didn't indicate that he wanted to go further and Kaname-sama didn't do anything else. The enjoyment over flooding Zero was almost incredible. He didn't even know that he would ever feel this way, that it was possible to feel this way.

After a long, passionate while, they stopped, but in contrary to Zero's anguished thoughts, Kaname didn't let him go.

Wrapping the silver male lying by his side in his arms, he shared his warmth. Kissing Zero gently on the forehead, stroking over his cheek.

Holding him and not letting him loose for a second.

"It was...good." Zero whispered after a while, "Too good almost. I don't...deserve that..." he sighed a little, burying his head in Kaname's chest. "I appreciate your compliment." Kaname stated after a few seconds of silence, "But I don't understand why" he sounded startled, "you shouldn't deserve that."

"I..." Zero broke up in mid-sentence.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kaname said gently.

"But I have too." Zero sighed: "I..wanted to kill you, Kuran.

Every day since that incident with Shizuka my urge to..slice open your neck..has grown." he raised his shoulders in an attempt of self-defense,

"I'm sorry, I was just so mad. I thought about..how it would feel like to kill you and I hate, hate, I hate you!"

The words forced themselves out of his mouth. They felt wrong. "Or maybe I don't.." Zero finished in a whisper, "I don't...know anything anymore..."

"Sometimes we get lost in our thoughts." Kaname said quietly, "We do not know who we are and where we stand...a foe of the previous day could be a friend the next- a friend a foe. A beloved brother a...traitor."

"Don't make this about Ichiru now." Zero growled.

"Apologies."

They lay there in silence, until Kaname moved a little. Zero felt his chin being lifted and then a rush of sensations flooded through him. There was hate, of course. But that wasn't the only emotion. "I hope that you will find happiness again. And if you ever ask for my help, I will give it to you. You need to _enjoy_ every single part of this life. It's not always bad. Trust me." His fingers ran down Zero's sides again, making the hunters shiver in...delight.

He was delighted at Kuran's touch? Something was obviously wrong with him!

He...he needed to...he should..he..

"I should leave." Kaname said, as though he'd read Zero's thoughts, smiling apologetically, "but first I need to make sure you look presentable again. Before Zero could say as much as "Kuran!" the sleek fingers were on his chest again, this time redoing the buttons they had ripped open not too long ago. Straightening his shirt. Pressing a kiss on a scratching mark he'd left on Zero's shoulder. "This will soon heal. If you hadn't asked me..." "It's all right." Zero interrupted him, smirking a little, "It is kind of..sexy, isn't it?" Kaname made an odd noise and it took Zero several seconds to recognize he was laughing. Laughing uncontrollably. "Oh,...Z-Zero." he managed to choke out, before a new wave of laughter hit him, "You...you... " And that was achievement Zero could actually count.

He'd made the head of the "head of the highest vampire family in rank in the pure blood society" ...laugh his ass off.

Maybe Christmas wasn't too bad this year, after all.

…...

The doorbell rang and Zero's heart beat increased in mere seconds.

They were all inside, in the living room, gathered around the Christmas tree...all except..

"I'll go!" he called out, then made his way towards the door.

Slowly.

Calm down, Zero.

It's just...Kuran...

it's just..no it wasn't _just _Kuran.

Only the thought of him made Zero crazy. That hadn't changed. Only the way this craziness affected him. And he didn't even know whether it had gotten better like this.

He opened the door ever so slowly just in case it wasn't Kuran but a killer vampire or someone annoying from the council.

No, it was him, him truly, standing there, brilliantly illuminated by the moon behind him, his mahogany brown hair framing his face.

"May I enter?" Kaname asked and the way he winked when doing so made Zero blush furiously as he guessed the second meaning.

"Not in your dreams." he growled, hating it how his voice quivered.

He... He needed to get away from him..from his tempting warmth..from his overwhelming aura and beauty and ..

"How thoughtful." Kaname smiled mockingly, but stepped inside the house anyway.

Zero stared at him, not knowing what to say until Kaname broke the silence by placing a small, unheard kiss on his forehead.

Zero's heart lurched. "I.." he stammered. Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I..." Zero rolled his eyes: "You are a damn bastard, you know that, right?"

He didn't mean it. Not really.

"Kanameeeeeeeee-saaamaaaa!"

An excited yell interrupted their conversation. A brown haired bundle in flying red skirts darted across the hallway and flung itself into Kaname's arms, let itself be lifted up by him and twirled around. Yuki laughed joyfully, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I'm so glad you are here! It's all great, you should see our tree! Dad and Yagari are here and.." as Yuki went on , Kaname turned his head in Zero's direction ever so slightly.

And winked

The corners of Zeros mouth curved upwards on their own accord.

He smiled, genuinely, for the first time in a cold winter.


End file.
